Mutnojme
by Midnight Lyra
Summary: When Mutnojme turned eighteen her Master handed her a bundle, left by her mother, with the simple instructions to use it in order to serve the Pharaoh. The Mark of the Master Trainer means more than Mutnojme ever thought.


_No one seemed to notice the robed figure as it slowly made its way up the stairs, careful not to glance in any direction, for she was sure if she did she would louse all her courage. _

Clutching the small rapped object in my hands, hood pulled low, I stepped through the pillars. Suddenly a spear was shoved in to my path.

'State your business.'

'I have a delivery for the Pharaoh.' The guards eyes settled on me.

'From who?'

'That is only for the Pharaoh to know.' His eyes shifted to the pitiful bundle in my grasp. The other guard spoke up.

'It is the same little girl that was here the other day.' The first guards eyes were almost dangerous when they came back to me.

'Run along know little girl.' He went as if to push me 'along' but I side stepped him.

'I am not a little girl.' I snarled. The second guard looked a little bored so he let the first guard speak.

'The Pharaoh is much to busy for your games. Be gone with you.' He waved his hand a little threatening, but I stood my ground.

_I am _not_ leaving._

'No.' I went to step around him but he grasped my arm, yanking me back.

'Be gone!' With that he shoved me. On instinct I grasped the arm and using his momentum, and the weight of his body, I flung him over me. I was careful though not to land him on the stairs. The other guard, momentarily surprised, tried to spear me. I dodged the spear easily. My cloak whipping around my body as I world around to land a blow to the back of his head. I paused to check my bundle, It was still intact, and to make sure I was still covered.

_I promised I would deliver this._

I made my way further in. Suddenly there were five guards around me. My mouth drew up in a sneer as I slowly turned. Watching four more guards join.

'I do not want a fight!' I snapped. It seemed to cause them to pause. Or maybe it was not me.

'Then what do you want?' I froze as the guards took a knee and bowed their head. I slowly turned. Glancing at a party of people stopping just beyond the ring of guards. Two were obviously guards, two servants, one a beautiful young woman, and one... the one that had spoken... was the Pharaoh. I quickly got to my knees. Hands in lap with my head bowed.

'You must have a valid reason for attacking my guards so speak peasant. Before I decide to remove your head for your actions.' I tried to see his face from under my hood but it was hard.

_This is not good._

'I do, Your Majesty. But in order for you to fully understand,' I raised the little bundle for him to see. Taking this opportunity to sneak a glance but all I could get were their feet. 'I did not want to cause a fuss but...your guards tried to stop me but I wish for you to see what I hold. '

'A lot of good they did, father.' My heart lifted slightly when I heard the young woman giggle. 'Perhaps Anck Su Namun should give them extra lessons.'

'Not now Nefertiti. Who is it from?' I could only guess the question was directed at me.

'I was told...you... you would understand when-.'

'If you are wasteing my time, peasant, I can assure you the punishment will not be pleasant.' My hands shook slightly as I peeked through my parted hair, waited for a reply. I hear the Pharaoh mumble before I see someone scurry to me.

'Bring it.' I gratefully handed over the bundle with a sigh of relief. The servant scurried back to the Pharaoh on his knees. The young woman, Nefertiti, took the bundle and, before her father, began to unwrap it. I waited.

The Pharaoh gasped.

'What is it father?' Nefertiti questioned. The next thing I know fingers grasp my hood, and the hair beneath, to pull my head back so that my eyes met the deep black eyes of the Pharaoh.

'Peasant! Do you know what this is?' He waved a small pin in my face but I do not look at it.

'Yes, Your Majesty.' I said calmly. No one said a word as his eyes scanned my face. They were first angry. Then confused. And now they were inquiring. As if trying to remember something.

'What is your name child?' He said it slowly as if perhaps already knowing the answer and not sure if he wanted it confirmed.

'Mutnojme, Your Majesty.' It did not seem I answered in the way he thought. Slowly he released my hair and steps back, I quickly lower my eyes.

'Mutnojme.' He whispers, turning away.

'What is it father?'

'You!' He snapped, turning to his slaves. 'Go get the High Priest and tell him to meet me in the throne room. You two, bring Anck Su Namun as well.' The two slaves and guards scurried in opposite directions to do his bidding.

'Is everything alright?' Nefertiti sounded concerned for her father.

'Perhaps.' He mumbled then more forcefully.

'You two take care of them.' Two guards went over to help the ones I had beaten.

'The rest of you, escort Mutnojme to the throne room.'

I was not sure what was going on but I stood when the guards stood and walked when they walked. The Pharaoh and his daughter did not go the same way we went.

_Perhaps this was not such a good idea..._

_But what other choice do I have?_

-{}-

We arrived in the throne room but no one was there. All there was was to wait. And so I did. My master had tried to teach me patience but that seemed to be the only thing I had not quite mastered yet. My mother, on the other hand, was a very patient person.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a man in flowing black robes was fallowed in by two slaves. The mans head was absent of hair and so was his well shaped broad chest. As my eyes glided over his chest I notices his necklace. I gasped, falling to my knees. It was the High Priest.

The guards only bowed their heads. The High Priest stopped beside the guards.

'What is the meaning of this?' His voice ran like water over rocks and it sent chills down my spine. I pushed it away.

_'_Imhotep.' The High Priest turned when Pharaoh and Nefertiti entered.

'Your Majesty, Princess.' High Priest Imhotep bowed to each in turn. 'You sent for me.'

'Yes. I have something to discuss with you.' The Pharaoh took his throne and turned to the guards and slaves. 'Leave.'

A little relieved I got to my feet to go with the retreating guards.

'Stay Mutnojme.' I froze but turned back to the great people before me. Even when I was determined to give the Pharaoh the bundle I did not actually expect to see him. Much less the Princess Nefertiti and now High Priest Imhotep. Their presents made me a little uneasy.

The Pharaoh thoughtfully sat in his throne. Running his hands over the pin in his hands. Everyone was silent, waiting for him tell them why they were here.

'Imhotep, do you reorganize this?' Pharaoh handed the High Priest something. He seemed to study it carefully.

'This insignia...does look familiar.' He paused a moment. 'It is the Mark of a Master Trainer.' Pharaoh nodded his head.

'Where did this come from, Your Majesty.' The Pharaoh raised his hand.

'Come forward Mutnojme.' I slowly walked to the base of the steps leading to his throne.

'Mutnojme took two of my guards out trying to give this to me.'

'Are you a Master Trainer, Mutnojme?' Nefertiti asked.

'Yes, Your Majesty.'

'Why did you wish The Pharaoh to have this?' This time it was the High Priest who spoke. Holding the pin up for infasis. I pushed away the prickling feeling again.

'Because I...wish to serve him.' My voice was low and calm, nothing like how I felt inside. 'But I knew this is a common request so I wanted His Majesty to know what I was before I asked.'

'We already have a Master Trainer, Anck Su Namun.' Just then I heard movement to my left and then saw a woman, escorted by two guards, come and stand level with me.

'That is all.' Pharaoh dismissed the guards. Taking the pin back from High Priest Imhotep he gestured to me. 'Mutnojme, this is my Master Trainer Anck Su Namun.'

While at first she ignored me now she turned to me to fix me in a blank glare. She was beautiful, no question about it, but underneath that beauty I could see that she was dangerous. Not that I was scared of her, not hardly. She obviously tried to use her beauty and grace to hide what she was really capable of. I could see she was a trained fighter. She inclined her head in greeting, I did the same, then turned her eyes back to the Pharaoh. I kept my head down.

'You sent for me, Your Majesty.'

'Mutnojme, is a Master Trainer also. She too wishes to serve me. What do you say?' I felt Anck Su Namun's eyes flick to me.

'I do not need any assistance.' She bit out. I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head to the side slightly.

'If I may say.' Eyes were on me again. 'From what I have seen so far, I do not think a single Master Trainer has the time to give the attention required to train each and everyone of His Majesties guards.' Anck Su Namun worlded on me.

'You are suggesting I am not doing my duty.'

'Looking at a few of the others guards it was obvious that you trained them well. But there were some who, like the ones that challenged me, needed a little more one on one time. I am saying that there is too much for one Master Trainer to handle alone.'

'You dare attack His Majesties guards.' Anck Su Namun snapped.

'Self defense is more like it.' I told her. The tension in the room started to build.

'I think it would be a good idea, father.' Nefertiti stood beside her father and placed a hand on his sleeve. 'Mutnojme can train the basics to the knew ones then send them to Anck Su Namun for further training.'

'We do not even know if Mutnojme is even capable for the job, Your Majesty.' This was the first time High Priest Imhotep spoke since Anck Su Namun's arrival. He had been standing there, arms crossed over his chest, watching the whole exchange. 'Taking out two slightly trained guards is hardly a testament of her abilities.'

'I am willing to prove that I am capable.' I did not mean to snap at the High Priest Imhotep. But he questioned my abilities.

I waited for some kind of punishment for my outburst.

'Get the Sais Anck Su Namun.' The Pharaoh said. 'We shall see those abilities, Mutnojme.'


End file.
